I won't be afraid A Tamaki Suou one shot
by Soratenshi1993
Summary: Everyone is scared of something, the dark? heights? but the new student of Ouran high School has a fear of men.


*Tamaki's POV*

"Haruhi, do you know what's wrong with Honey-sempai? Even Mori can't seem to cheer him up... he's not eating his cake either..." I paused as I looked around the empty host club "luckily the girls have fitness exams today so they're not here to see his brooding"

"I don't know... he's been like that all morning, maybe he's sick?"

"Mori-sempai... what time is it?" Honey sighed

"1.30" Honey's eyes lit up as there was a knock at the door, it slowly opened and a young woman entered she was entrancingly beautiful she had auburn hair that fell to her waist she wore a grey shirt, with a yellow tank top over it and a knee length black skirt.

"Serenity!" Honey yelled as he tackled the girl "Did you bring it?!" he asked as she nodded

"Of course I did Mitsukuni" her voice was as angelic as her appearance, "I brought enough for everyone, but you'll have to introduce me first"

"Ok!" He grinned as he began to introduce her to everyone when he introduced her to me and Haruhi she smiled and introduced herself, but I just couldn't tear my eyes from her

"Nice to meet you, but erm... Mitsukuni... didn't you say that Haruhi was a boy... but it's quite obvious... he's a she..." I froze as Haruhi began to laugh...

"How did you guess?"

"You have very feminine eyes" she smiled

*Serenity's POV*

"Erm... can I borrow some plates... I brought a cake"

"I'll take you!" Mitsukuni yelled as he dragged me to a cupboard he lifted out some plates sitting them on the table as I placed a slice of cake on each of them

"Here you go Mitsu-chan" I smiled as I gave him a plate, I picked up the tray with the other plates on it, I handed a plate to all the members and finally I handed one to the blonde who I learned was named Tamaki, I smiled as I sat beside him, he took a bite out of it "Do you like it?" I asked, my voice a little bit shaky

"It is extremely delicious" I smiled as Mitsukuni sat on my lap

"She makes them herself!" he grinned causing me to giggle

"Is that why you haven't eaten all day Honey-sempai?"

"Yep, because Serenity's Cake is the best in the world"

"You over exaggerate" I resisted the blush that attempted to rise to my cheeks as I felt a hand on mine, looking up my blue eyes met with Tamaki's violet ones

"But he's correct, this is the best cake I've ever tasted Serenity-hime"

"Thank you" I took a breath as I smiled "Your thoughts are much appreciated"

"Serenity, how long are you staying?" Mitsukuni asked as he snuggled into my chest

"I don't know" I stroked his hair as he closed his eyes "It depends on Shiva-sensei"

"Shiva-sensei?" Tamaki asked

"Yes, we're here on business, Shiva-sensei is the head of Kurotsuki-academy"

"Ahh Miss Shiva Kurotsuki, her grandfather founded the Kurotsuki academy, and it is the most renowned private girl's academy in the world" Kyoya stated "what business could she possibly have here at Ouran?"

"You seem to be well informed, however for the time being our business is our own, I mean no offence to you Kyoya-san" he nodded slightly "and at the moment my business is with Mitsukuni" I continued to stroke his hair

"Are you in love with Honey-sempai?" I turned to face Tamaki

"Not like that" I smiled "His like a baby brother, but in reality he's my childhood friend" I looked down at his sleeping figure "I worry about him a lot, but knowing that you're here Takashi really helps me relax a little" I heard the door open slowly as Shiva-sensei entered the room

"Serenity, it's time to leave" I nodded as I lifted Mitsukuni onto another chair as I bid farewell to the Host club members before following Shiva-sensei. "Mr. Suoh has arranged a room that we can stay in for tonight and the arrangements will be completed tomorrow morning" I nodded

"I see, Shiva-sensei... is this the right thing for me to do?"

"At the present time it is the most appropriate option" she stated as we entered the room, and I sat on the bed

"I didn't ask for appropriate I asked is it right?"

"That's for you to decide, I'm going to go deal with some things; would you like anything to eat?"

"No I'm fine, Thank you"

"You should rest, you look exhausted" I nodded as she turned "I have my cell phone, if you need me call ok?" I nodded as she left.

*Tamaki's POV*

"What's wrong Honey-sempai?"

"Serenity... didn't look well... she wasn't acting like her usual self"

"So you noticed" we turned to see Shiva-sensei leaning against a pillar

"Shiva..." Honey mumbled "What's wrong with her?"

"She's scared, would be the best way to put it. She's become scared of men, so being in a room full of them... must have taken a lot of courage" She walked towards us sitting on an empty chair as Honey offered her a cup of tea, "no thank you Mitsukuni" she smiled

"Shiva, why are you and Serenity here?" Honey asked seriously

"She doesn't want to be afraid anymore, she's planning on transferring to Ouran, I'd prefer she didn't, I don't think she's ready for a co-ed school... but I won't go against her wishes" she sighed as she rose to her feet "Mitsukuni, I ask that you take care of her." Honey nodded

"We all will" I stated causing Shiva to chuckle

"You're very kind, but I fear that it won't be any good" she brushed her hair behind her ear "But, I leave her in your care," she turned and left

"When I think about it, when I touched her hand, she was trembling..."

*Serenity's POV*

I sighed as I sat up the room was dimly lit by the morning sun "Shiva? Are you there Shiva?" I rose to my feet and walked over to the table where a folder and an envelope were sat taking the envelope I opened it and read the letter

_Serenity, _

_I had to leave late last night, I finished organizing the rest of your applications, you're now officially a student of Ouran high Academy, but you can wear your normal uniform, apparently (though recommended) the uniform isn't mandatory. Also I've arranged an apartment for you, the keys are in your bag, and a car will pick you and Miss Fujiyoka after school, as you live relatively close to her, I know your tastes, Serenity. _

_Be safe, you can always call me_

_Shiva_

"Thank you, Shiva" I opened the file to see my timetable and student card "Class 2-A?" I read my card "I'm going to get lost" I sighed as I headed to my shower. After showering and dressing I checked the time "8.00am?" I sighed as I wandered through the empty halls of Ouran Academy. Entering the refectory I walked to the counter and paid for a sandwich before sitting in the corner by myself, taking out my small diary I read through the first page as I ate

_I will not be afraid_

Around 8.30 the school suddenly got busy crowded with students I tried to find my class when I heard my name being yelled

"Serenity!" looking around I saw Mitsukuni above the crowd he jumped up before leaping into my arms "I heard you're in Tama-chan's class"

"Tama-chan... oh Tamaki's... I see" I forced a smiled "How are you this morning Mitsukuni, Takashi?" I asked as Mitsukuni climbed back onto his shoulders

"I'm fine thanks!" he grinned "and Tama-chan's not a bad guy" Takashi just smiled "Anyway we'll show you to your classroom!" he giggled as he tugged my hand, I could tell by the way he was acting, he knew, Shiva had told him... I should have known she would... he's my old friend, it's only fair she'd tell someone I trusted... "This is it! You'll come to the host club right? You can sit with me or Takashi or even Haru-chan" I nodded

"I'll come visit" he smiled as he waved goodbye, I entered the classroom and spoke to my teacher she asked that I wrote my name on the board and waited with her until the last few members of the class arrived. When everyone was here she introduced me, the class were whispering I took a breath I'd be fine, there's nothing to be scared of...

"You can have the seat in the back corner" I nodded as I walked to my desk looking around the room there were a lot more boys in this class than girls, I sighed when Tamaki turned and waved he smiled softly before facing the front again I took a breath before listening to the lesson. After lessons it was lunch, sighing I packed away my books as the other students left

"Serenity" I turned to see Tamaki, startling me a little by how close he was "Oh I'm sorry I didn't intend to startle you please forgive me" he took a step backwards "So would you like to join me for lunch on this fine afternoon?" he smiled

"You know don't you?" I asked "That's why you stepped back when you realised I was shaking" I ran past him as he shouted after me, I continued running when I bumped into someone "Sorry!" I stated when I looked up I froze, then someone placed a hand on my shoulder turning I saw Tamaki "Mi-Mitsukuni!" I yelled as the world went black

*Tamaki's POV*

Slowly she began to fall to the ground I quickly caught her, and lifted her, I'd take her to the clubroom then I'd go get Honey-sempai, she seems to only trust him at the moment, I wonder what happened to her... She's so light... there's almost no weight to her... I lowered her onto Honey-senpai's bed and headed to the refectory where they would probably be.

"Honey-sempai!" I ran over to him

"What's wrong Tama-chan?"

"Serenity, fainted... she's in the club room" he and Mori stood up as I walked with them to the club room, her bag was still there but she wasn't, looking around we saw a silhouette at the window

"Serenity!" Honey ran over and hugged her causing her to drop the book she was holding, I picked it up and the entire first page was covered with the same words

"You dropped your book, Princess"

"Thank you" she took it from me, her hands trembling as she did so "I'm sorry for making you worry... I was just startled... he looked exactly like him..." she trailed off... "Sorry... I'm sorry...to you also... Tamaki-sempai" she rose to her feet gracefully as she took a deep breath "I really am sorry"

"It's no problem, just be more careful, you know you can trust us" I smiled as she nodded

"Thank you Tamaki-sempai"

"Just call me Tamaki"

"Ok, Tamaki... Erm... Mitsukuni, Takashi... did Shiva tell you all ... what happened?"

"No. She just said you were scared..."

"I see, that's fine then" she smiled

"You have a beautiful smile" I whispered to myself as she was talking to Honey-sempai "Well, Serenity would you like me to accompany you back to class?" I asked as I offered her my hand, she looked at Honey-sempai who nodded and grinned, so she hesitantly reached out taking my hand

"Thank you" she was shaking so I held her hand a little tighter to assure her "Bye Mitsukuni, Takashi" she waved as we walked towards our classroom "Tamaki... Thank you..." she whispered

"Whatever for, princess?"

"For being so kind to someone like me" she smiled as she walked into the classroom taking her seat at the back, what did she mean? Someone like her...

*Serenity's POV*

Tamaki... seemed different... maybe... all boys weren't the same... I glanced out of the window to see some of the freshmen, they were dancing in the gardens, one of the teachers was teaching them to how to waltz, they really were amazing, my waltzing was amateur in comparison, maybe I should learn some pair dances... but that would involve... a male...partner

"Miss Tenshi" I looked to the teacher who was stood by my side "Are you alright, you look a little pale?"

"I'm fine, thank you for your concern" I smiled as she nodded as she continued to hand out some records to the class, looking at my timetable I sighed I had my dance elective next then I have to meet Mitsukuni at the Host club... I need to relax I took a breath "I'll be fine" as the bell rang I waved to Tamaki before heading to my elective.

*Tamaki's POV*

"Honey-sempai, is Serenity coming to the host club?"

"Yep!" he grinned "but she has her dance class first"

"Dance class?" he nodded

"Serenity is a professional Ballet dancer" he took a bite of his cake "In fact her last show is tonight, if I remember correctly..." he mumbled

"A show? We must go see it!" I stated

"You should ask her first" Mori stated "She's not too keen on surprises"

"But I'm sure she won't mind" Honey grinned before his attention turned back to his cake "If you call Shiva I'm sure she'll save us tickets"

"Really?" I grinned "Kyouya!"

"Yeah, I'll call her"

"Yay!" I cheered as I hugged him only to be pushed away. He dialled Shiva as I continued to get ready for the host club.

"Serenity, my darling daughter!" I greeted as she entered the room

"Daughter?" she questioned

"It's one of Tamaki's whims" Haruhi stated

"Oh I see" she smiled "Afternoon papa!" she's so adorable

"Don't encourage him" Haruhi mumbled causing Serenity to chuckle

"You're in a good mood, did something happen?" Honey asked as he hugged her

"I just realized something in dance class, that's all"

"So who are you going to sit with?" Honey asked as he climbed on Mori's shoulders

"Erm... Haruhi" She smiled "If that's alright with you"

"That's fine" Haruhi replied as she offered her hand and led her to the sofa

*Serenity's POV*

I chuckled as Haruhi told me about her dad "That's so interesting, he sounds so much like Tamaki"

"It's scary" she rolled her eyes "Anyway why'd you ask about where I live?"

"Oh yeah, Shiva-sensei said you can catch a lift home with me today"

"Are you heading in that direction?" I nodded

"Apparently so, Shiva-sensei hasn't told me exactly where I'll be living..."

"So you're moving?"

"I used to live with Shiva-sensei, but she recently got engaged so I asked if she'd let me move out so she arranged it according to my 'tastes' as she put it"

"What are your tastes?"

"I don't actually know, Shiva knows me better than I do sometimes" she chuckled

"I see" I smiled as we continued talking and it wasn't long until an hour had passed. As the club room began to clear my phone rang

"Hello... alright well be there in a moment" I smiled as I turned to Haruhi "The car is outside, Shiva said the driver's waiting for us" she nodded

"Are you leaving?" Tamaki asked, I nodded in reply "Have a safe trip"

"Thank you Tamaki" I smiled before being tackled by Mitsukuni "Bye Mitsukuni" I ruffled his hair as Haruhi and I headed to the car.

"We're here, Serenity-sama. Shiva-san stated I must take you to your apartment, so please follow me" I nodded as Haruhi and I climbed out of the car "This way" we walked up to the second floor as he unlocked one of the apartments, "this is it"

"Serenity, this is two doors from my apartment" she stated "are you sure you want to live somewhere like this?" I looked inside my apartment

"This is perfect" I grinned "and I have you as a neighbour Haruhi" my phone began to beep "ahh I'm going to be late, Haruhi I'll speak to you later ok?" I waved as I hurried back to the car to head to rehearsals "Shiva-sensei's going to kill me for being late" I leapt out of the car rushing into the theatre's changing rooms "Sorry I'm late!" I picked up my ballet outfit before changing into it, and then I sat on a chair as the girls began to work on my hair and make up

"I expected you to be, after all it was your first school day, how was it? Any panic attacks?"

"Only one... but I realized something... not all boys... are bad" Shiva smiled as I watched her reaction in the mirror "Well at least I think so" I rose to my feet "a l'étape"

"To the stage? You're not in France anymore, speak Japanese" I chuckled

"But your French is improving" I smiled as she glared "I'm going" I walked to the stage to begin rehearsals.

We were on the last act when the music suddenly stopped and was replaced by a painful scream I landed onto the floor as I ran to the booth "What happened?"

"The spring on the Piano lid broke, it fell, it's broken his fingers, and he can't play"

"What about the backup pianist?"

"He is the backup, the original called in sick, I'm afraid unless we can find another pianist the show may have to be cancelled"

"No...I'll see if I can think of anyone... there's still half an hour till the show"

"Serenity!" I turned to see Mitsukuni and the rest of the host club in the wings

"Why are you guys here?" I asked

"They came to see your show, Kyoya rang me earlier asking for tickets, I told them to come a little earlier" I sighed

"Well ... the show... may be cancelled... The Pianist has been taken into casualty and can't play, so unless we find someone with exceptional piano skills, who is good at sight reading... we have no music"

"Tama-chan can play the Piano" Mitsukuni stated

"I wouldn't mind playing it for you"

"Really?" my eyes lit up, he nodded so I hugged him "Thank you Papa!" I blushed as I realized how close I was so I stumbled backwards feeling slightly dizzy, so Shiva-sensei steadied my balance

"Careful." She chuckled "For a moment there you were your old self again" I chuckled

"I've still got a while to go yet" she nodded before taking Tamaki to the Piano and everyone else to their seats. "I should go redo my makeup, the show will start soon"

*Tamaki's POV*

I re-read the next scene's music, the finale; this scene was purely strings and woodwind so I didn't have to play yet. I looked up to the stage Serenity was so radiant on the stage, she was in her own little world, lost in the story, I smiled as my queue light came on so I prepared to begin to play the music, I was happy being able to be part of something that makes her smile, though I want her to smile like that in our world too. Playing the last few notes the audience began to clap and cheer as the curtains closed on the stage, I headed backstage to see Serenity talking to Shiva "Serenity" she turned to face me and she smiled "You were brilliant"

"Thank you, you were amazing also, you play the piano beautifully" I felt my cheeks heat up

"Thank you...Serenity, tomorrow we're going to stay in one of Kyoya's beach houses while we prepare for the festival next week, would you like to come with us?"

"Wouldn't I be in the way?" I shook my head "Then, I'd love to" she grinned

"You can pick her up from my apartment block so don't harass her!" Haruhi stated before I could ask any more "Serenity, go get ready then we can head home" she nodded as she headed into the changing rooms "Tamaki... you should be more considerate around Serenity, keep in mind she's scared of men"

"Actually, she's changed... I don't know why but in a day... something or someone has changed her" We turned to see Shiva "I've never seen her ease into a conversation like she did today"

"Really?" Honey questioned "But she's usually really sociable"

"Sometimes things change"

"Haruhi" we turned to see Serenity "Are you ready?" she nodded as Serenity hugged Shiva "I'll see you guys tomorrow then" she waved as she and Haruhi left the theatre

"Take care of her ok" Shiva smiled as she left.

*Serenity's POV*

I yawned as I climbed out of bed into the shower, stepping out I glanced at the mirror, tracing my hand along the scar on my waist I shook my head as I continued getting ready. There was a knock on my door "Come in!" I yelled as I continued drying my hair

"Serenity, Tamaki and everyone is here"

"Ok" I walked out of the bathroom to see Haruhi stood with her bags "I just need to put my shoes on" I smiled as I pulled on my ballerina flats and grabbed my bag, walking out I locked the door as I looked over the balcony to see a limo parked outside, "Not conspicuous at all" I chuckled as we headed to the car.

"Serenity!" Mitsukuni grinned

"Hi" I smiled as the car pulled away.

"We've arrived" the driver stated as he climbed out of the car, afterwards opening the door for us I smiled as I climbed out, my eyes adjusted to the light as I recognized the scenery

"T-This is Sagami Bay isn't it?"

"That would be correct, have you been here before?" Kyoya asked

"Only once..." I began to tremble "How about we head inside?" I forced a smile "After all we need to make sure the festival is perfect right?" they nodded as we headed into the house.

"Hmm... I'd say you'd look better with this jacket in white" I pointed to the model in the book "It looks more... professional"

"I see what you mean... now for the last one the one for the parade"

"Hmm..." I pondered "French, perhaps 17th or 18th century?"

"Kyouya!"

"I'll see what I can do"

"Yay! Thank you Serenity!" Tamaki grinned before suddenly hugging me

"TAMAKI!" Haruhi snapped causing him to jump back

"I'm sorry!" he sighed before going emo... "I'm sorry"

"It's alright" I smiled trying to refocus my sight "I just need to go for some air"

"I'll come with you" Haruhi offered, I nodded as we left for a walk, the sun was still out but only just

"I appreciate you coming with me"

"No problem. Say Serenity... do you like Tamaki?"

"Huh?" I questioned "Like Tamaki?"

"In a romantic way?" I blushed as we turned a corner

"I--"

"Well well, ladies, do you want to play?" I looked up to see a group of boys "Well, Little mouse returned" He smirked...

"It's you..." I trembled...

"Serenity...what's going on?" Haruhi asked

"So you brought a friend" he flicked out a knife, instinctively I stretched my arms out separating them from Haruhi "Playing hero? I thought you preferred the term damsel"

"Haruhi Run" I stated

"I won't leave you!" she yelled

"RUN!" I yelled "Go.... get help" she nodded as she ran

"Looks like we're all alone my little mouse" he stepped closer his gang members reached for my arms, I clenched my fist

"Not this time" I muttered "I won't be afraid"

*Tamaki's POV*

"Everyone!" the door slammed open revealing an out of breath Haruhi "Serenity's in trouble!"

"What?!"

"We were attacked by a group of boys, she forced me to come get you, so hurry up!" she scolded as we followed her, "It's just round this corner" she stated, turning the corner Serenity was slumped on the floor but she was alone...

"Serenity!" I yelled but she didn't move I touched her shoulder

"Don't touch me" she muttered

"What happened?" I knelt in front of her. She was staring at her hands, they were bloody

"They ran away" she stood up "I fought back this time..."

"You're bleeding!" Haruhi gasped, I looked at her waist, and there was a shallow slash

"Serenity! We need to get it seen to!"

"It'll be fine... last time was deeper" she took a step before collapsing.

"Serenity!" I picked her up as we headed to the house; Kyoya rang for a doctor as I sat her on the couch, seeing her like this angered me, who could do such a thing?

"How did she fight them off?" Haruhi muttered "There was about four of them... one of them had a knife, why didn't she run?"

"Serenity, used to study karate... She'd study with me and she'd teach me how to dance... that's what we used to do" Honey stated "She was actually really good"

"Tamaki the doctor's here" Kyoya stated as we were all beckoned to leave the room "Don't worry Tamaki, she'll be fine" Kyoya assured.

"She's awake" the doctor stated as she exited the room and we rushed in to see Serenity sat with a bandage around her waist and in a bra I blushed as she finished dressing

"Are you alright?" I asked as we gathered around her

"I'm...fine" she smiled but she looked torn

"Serenity, you said last time. Did this happen before?" Haruhi asked

"Yeah... Last year... we were here on a tour, he attacked me... I froze... I couldn't do anything by the time I came to my senses, he had a knife drawn... when I fought back he plunged it into my waist... I was lucky... but then I became scared... I couldn't forget" she began to cry "I...I..."

"It's alright," I cooed, I wanted to hold her, let her know she wasn't alone

"Tamaki...I'm...an awful person" she sobbed "I hated you all because of only a few... I didn't give anyone a chance"

"You're not awful, you're human" she looked at me, her eyes slowly dried, "Smile" she nodded as she did her best to smile "That's better, you should get some rest." I looked around "Erm Honey you should probably carry-"

"Tamaki, will you... help me?" I smiled as I helped her to her room, sitting her on the bed she smiled

"You should sleep" She nodded

"Tamaki, Thank you" I nodded as I left her to sleep.

*Serenity's POV*

"Tamaki, everything's going smoothly" I grinned as I stood before him

"That's good" he smiled "Thanks for keeping an eye on things for me, you should go change"

"Ok, and No problem" I spun letting my dress twirl around me as I skipped to get changed. I tugged slightly on my suit-style costume and returned to the salon, everyone was gathering around the doors, I heard Mitsukuni mutter

"I hate that woman" looking over I saw an older lady

"Lady Eclair, come here" I heard heels as none other than Eclair walked passed us "Today and tomorrow you will be Miss Eclair's personal escort"

"Hello Tamaki" he just smiled and agreed

"I will do everything to ensure her happiness, now Princess shall we be off" he ushered her out of the room. I felt my body tremble,

"Serenity?" Mitsukuni questioned "Are you ok?"

"Why...Why is she here?"

"Who is she?" the twins asked "And what does she want with Tamaki?"

"I can help, she's Eclair Tonnerre, one of the youngest daughters of the Tonnerre family, and they descend from royalty"

"She... shouldn't be." I felt the tears fall "She's at it again"

"Again? You know her?" Haruhi asked

"She's my sister"

"S-Sister?!" they shrieked, I nodded

"I need some air" I left to walk through the grounds, a rather long time passed "I should head back" I returned to the salon, everyone was sat by the fountain, the guests had left. It wasn't long until the doors opened revealing Tamaki and Eclair.

"I have an announcement to make" he doesn't sound like himself "as of today Lady Eclair Tonnerre and I are officially engaged" I felt my heart shatter "furthermore the host club will be officially dissolved after the fair. That is all" That's not like you... Tamaki! I wanted to yell but I couldn't raise my voice

"I guess..." I clenched my fist "Congratulations are in order" I looked up at the two "Eclair, may I have a word"

"You should address, my Fiancée properly"

"It's alright Tamaki, Come along Sister" his eyes widened as I passed him following my sister "What do you wish to talk about?"

"Why are you here?!" I croaked

"I could ask you the same thing, after all a co-ed school, after your terrifying ordeal" she smirked

"How did you?"

"Just because you left on a trip with father, does not mean we have not been informed"

"Why Tamaki?" she chuckled

"You remember that maid, who we used to talk to, when you rarely graced us with your presence?"

"Yes, but-"

"Does it not make sense, her son is Tamaki Suou"

"So that's why... You came with the intention of marrying him... Based on Stories?!" I yelled "You don't know him!" I felt the tears tumble down my cheeks

"Oh, it seems that you have a soft spot for the boy. However his decision has been made, once again I win" she smirked as she walked past me, I waited until I heard to door closed, at which point I fell to the floor

"I... lost" I sobbed before clambering to my feet "Why... Why does she... always do this?"

"Why am I here Mitsukuni?" I asked as was pulled into the third music room

"We need you to help Haruhi get dressed for the parade"

"I see" I forced a smile as I helped her dress

"You look upset"

"I am... ever since we were children she's always been stronger than me, we're twins yet I've never been able to stand up to her"

"Tamaki is returning to France!" Kyoya stated

"Tamaki!" everyone yelled as they looked out of the window

"Haruhi, let's go"

"Serenity" She pulled me with her "You have a chance" she whispered, we rushed to the car park where Kyoya attempted to get a car, but within moments we were surrounded by the police force. Suddenly Takashi and Mitsukuni burst through with the carriage; Haruhi pushed me on along with Kaoru before being pushed on by Kyoya. Suddenly the carriage began to charge. "You need to tell him, it might be the only way"

"But... I always lose to her... I'm ... no good" I yelled when suddenly the carriage flew up "Hikaru!" I yelled as we jumped off to see him

"Serenity... can you drive?" Haruhi turned to me "You are stronger, you have to stay brave, even if it seems the world is crumbling around you sometimes" she smiled, I nodded as I unhooked a horse I climbed onto the back leaning forward I whispered

"Please, lend me your strength" I lifted the reigns as it broke into a run "I don't want to run anymore" we ran along the backyard mountain pass and I could see the car "TAMAKI!" I yelled as we leapt from the ledge onto the road he rose to his feet

"Serenity! Stop that it's dangerous" He scolded

"I refuse" The horse began to level out with the car "Eclair, You can have anything but I won't back down! I Love Tamaki! I won't let you have him!" I yelled causing her to laugh

"So, you finally did it" the car began to slow down "You stood up for yourself" she smirked as she climbed out of the car

"What were your intentions?" I questioned

"I had more than one" she smirked

"Lady Eclair, Thank you" Tamaki smiled as he climbed out of the car

"Driver, you may carry on" the car slowly pulled away

"Serenity" I turned to Tamaki as he embraced me in his arms "Thank you"

"Idiot..." I mumbled as I buried my face into his chest to hide the tears

"Are you alright? Being so close to me?" I nodded

"Never better" he smiled as he kissed my forehead "Thank you Tamaki"

"For what?"

"For being so kind, to me..."

"I'm kind because I love you" I smiled as we heard our names being called turning I saw the host club

"Tama-chan! Serenity!" Mitsukuni grinned as he hugged us "You're ok"

"We're fine"

"We should head back for the festival's finish" Kyoya stated as we nodded as we climber into the car

"Where did you learn to ride a horse like that?" Haruhi asked

"I learned from my father" I smiled "I learned a lot from him, that's why I opted not to stay in France, like my sister did" the car pulled up outside Ouran. Climbing out of the car I looked up at the darkening sky "You guys go ahead... I need to make a call" they nodded as they walked ahead Tamaki clasped my hand as I smiled and he walked ahead. I took out my mobile and dialled the Suou's second estate "Hello, my name is Serenity Tonnerre, Eclair's sister"

"Ahh, Lady Eclair informed me you may call"

"I have a question concerning Tamaki"

"Yes"

"If I were to marry him... Instead of Eclair, would the deal still stand, about his mother?"

"I believe it would" I sighed "Then, I will contact home and ask her to be placed on a plane, first thing in the morning"

"Very well"

"I just want to let you know, this is for Tamaki, unlike my sister I do love him, if you anything to dishearten him I will not forgive you" I bid farewell, before calling my mother and arranging for his mother to come to Japan. I walked to the festival as I was swept onto the dance floor by Tamaki. "I have a surprise for you tomorrow" I smiled as we danced

"I do too" He grinned as we swayed to the music, as the fireworks shot into the sky, I grinned as I watched them

"So pretty"

"Not as pretty as you, Serenity" I blushed as he softly pecked my lips.

"Serenity!" A voice echoed as they banged on my door opening it I came face to face with Shiva "I believe you have a guest" she stepped to the side revealing a beautiful lady,

"You must be, Tamaki's mother" I smiled "I never guessed..." I smiled "Come in" she nodded "I'm sorry for dragging you here on such short notice, but I want Tamaki to see you again"

"But his grandmother?!"

"Has come to an agreement" I smiled "She shouldn't have interfered in the first place" my phone began to ring "Yeah, two doors from Haruhi's" I closed the phone as I walked to the door, opening it I was embraced in a hug and given a kiss "Tamaki, I want you to meet someone" I stepped to the side beckoning his attention to the woman

"M-Mother?" she rose to her feet

"T-Tamaki" they hugged as the finally met again

"Serenity, so this is what she meant... Grandmother... said that I would be engaged to you instead" I nodded "Are you alright with that?"

"I couldn't be happier" I smiled as he hugged me

"Thank you, Serenity" he brought his lips to mine as we kissed

"You're welcome, Tamaki" I smiled as we kissed again.


End file.
